Picking up the Pieces
by NotYourEverydayNerd
Summary: Max Caulfield is left to pick up the pieces after a betrayal she would have never expected. Now with emotional baggage and no friends as well as a debt being forced upon her she must find a way to cope and to survive. Rated M for language, violence, and safety.
1. Prologue

October 4th, 2013 6:00AM

Max POV

I left everything behind for Chloe. My family, my friends, my life, everything. I told her I loved her and she led me to believe she felt the same. It was all bullshit she had been feeding me. She didn't even have the guts to tell me in person. Not even with a phone call. She left a note attached to my dorm room door.

The note described how she no longer loved me and was leaving me for a girl she had insisted was 'just a friend'. She described how this other girl was her angel and she loved her so much more than she ever loved me. She said that I should be happy for them and that they were moving to LA. She told me she was never coming back She said that it was best I don't try to contact her and that she had already blocked me on everything.

Who was this girl she had left me for? None other than Arcadia Bay's darling daughter, Rachel Amber. The harlot had smiled in my face for so long while stealing my love. I thought everything was fine. We had met that morning at The Two Whales for breakfast We had shared a tender moment before I made my way inside my school to attend classes. We had exchanged 'I love yous'. She had lied to my face knowing she was going to abandon me in less than an hour.

She was all I had. My parents had rejected and disowned me as soon as I revealed to them I was in love with another woman. My friends had felt betrayed by my sudden move and hadn't spoken to me since I moved from Seattle and returned to my old hometown of Arcadia Bay. I had managed to secure a scholarship in photography at the seniors only high school Blackwell Academy. I had dropped everything for her and she just threw me away like yesterdays garbage.

I had no clue what I was going to do without her. All of the plans I had made all revolved around her. I was now totally lost...and totally broken. I was now alone in all aspects. Disowned, alone and broken. She hadn't even made any friends since coming to Blackwell cause Chloe would always get jealous of anyone she was with whether it was a guy or a girl. I had isolated myself to make her happy and now I have to pay the price. After I found read the note I sat in my room and cried like I had never before. Even all the people that rejected me I had never felt this betrayed. No home to go back to and no friends to talk to left me suffering completely alone.

I had moved back early to reconnect with her and tell her why I hadn't talked to her in 5 years. I explained to her that I had been in love with her since we were 13 and that every time I thought about her I would breakdown, She said she had forgave me and she had been in love with me as well. I now wonder if it had been a lie all along to get back at me. To top it all off the local drug dealer Frank Bowers was now breathing down my neck. He said Chloe had borrowed 3 grand from him and since she had bolted I now owed the debt since she was my 'girlfriend'.

He told me I had 2 weeks or there would be problems. I had no idea where I was going to get that kind of money. I was working at a used clothes store just cover what little expenses I had here. All I wanted to do now is finish school so I can leave this city. She had taken off on September 20th, the day before my birthday. It was now October 4th. I have 9 months left and I can forget everything and just move on. I just have to survive a little longer. I just have to make it. But with no friends or family to help me what can I do? I'm truly isolated. I am truly…alone.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: First I just want to apologize for my long absence. I had fully intended to write on these stories and hopefully have them finished or much much more fleshed out by this time but life always has a way of sneaking up on you. I'm working on these stories as much as I can and hope to have at least a chapter out every week or other week per story as I will be putting Picking Up the Pieces and Forgetting to Remember to the front and putting Worlds Collide on hiatus. I thank all of you for your follows and reviews and hope that you bear with me as I start to put these stories back on track. Thank you!

October 4th, 2013 6:30 AM

Max had been awake since 6 AM trying to decide how she wanted to proceed with her day. She didn't even want to get out of bed but what else was new these days. She rolled out of bed and collected her toiletries and clothing for the day, glancing at the clothes in disgust, before proceeding down the hall to the girls shower room. She hated her wardrobe ever since Chloe left. She had bought all new clothes at Chloe's insistence to fit in with her wants and style. She walked into the room and went to the farthest shower stall

She quickly showered before drying herself off and putting on her dreaded clothes. A black t-shirt with ripped black jeans. She walked out of the stall and over to the sinks having to resist the urge to throw up when she saw herself in the mirror. She had dyed her bangs red in an effort to make her former girlfriend happy and it had for a moment until Rachel walked in wanting to go chill at the junkyard. American Rust is what they called it. She wished she could go back in time and strangle the bimbo.

She exhaled just as the door swung open.

In walked the notorious Queen of Blackwell, Victoria Chase. She only gave Max a passing glance before making her way into one of the unoccupied shower stalls with a scowl. After Max heard the water begin to fall she made her way out of the showers and back into the hallway towards her room. As Max made began her walk back to her dorm room she passed several of the female dorm's residents. She passed the cheer leading captain Dana Ward and her best friend Juliet Watson who was an aspiring journalist. Following close behind them was Victoria's flunkies Courtney Wagner and Taylor Christensen.

She sighed as of the girls had passed her with glances of disinterest or disdain before disappearing into the shower area she had just exited. She had never been unkind to any of the girls but she guessed that after she had told most of them that she couldn't be friends with them so as to keep Chloe happy that it had left a sour taste in their mouths. The only other reason she could think of was that it was due to her sexuality. Contrary to what most believed she wasn't a full lesbian. She didn't care if the person she loved was male or female as long as it was actual love.

She passed by one of the rooms and as she did so she could hear the faint sound of a violin being played through the door. She had heard it many times before and allowed herself a small smile. The room belonged to one of the nicest people at Blackwell, Kate Marsh. She had never said an unkind word to anyone. She hadn't talked to Max either. She guessed it was due to the way she dress as even Max could admit she looked like a delinquent. The only other reason she could think of is her perceived sexuality as Kate was a devout Christian.

Finally after making her way back into her dorm room and checked her schedule to see what classes she had today. Most classes she didn't care about, but her favorite class was on the agenda for today, Photography. Max's teacher was the famous photographer Mark Jefferson. Photography and Mr. Jefferson were the last few guiding lights she had left now that the person she cared about most had abandoned her. Before she could sink into another bout of depression she stood up to gather all of the books and supplies she would need for the day. She pulled out a fresh pack of instant film to refill her camera.

Max sighed once she had everything she needed together and put it in her satchel before heading back out into the hallway of the dorms. She took a moment to lock my door before turning around in time to see Victoria come out of her room dressed head to toe in designer make-up and clothes. She spared Max a glance for a moment before turning towards the exit to the stairwell. As she began to walk down the hall ahead of Max the doors to two other rooms opened and out walked Taylor and Courtney. They fell in step beside Victoria as they chatted animatedly about various subjects. They finally made it to the doors and with a squeak of the metal hinges they were gone.

Max exhaled a breathe she didn't realize she was holding and began to make her way out down the hallway. Suddenly Kate's room door opened and she walked out. In Max's lack of attention she bumped into her and she dropped the books she had carried out with her. With a startled oomph they both landed on their backsides. Max looked up to see her looking back it Max with a slight blush.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention," Max spoke as she began to help her with picking up her books.

"That's OK, I should have looked before walking out into the hallway," she replied as she moved to do the same.

Once they gathered all of Kate's dropped belongings they stood up and Kate gave Max a small smile. Max smiled back and with a wave they made their way out of the building and walked towards the main school building. Once they were inside they parted ways to attend their respective classes. Today like every other day just passed in a blur until it was time for the last class of the day, Photography. Max walked towards the classroom to see Mr. Jefferson standing there and greeting students as they made their way inside.

Max was the last student into the room and he closed the door behind her. Max sat at her table at the back of the class by herself as usual. He began to speak about one of the many photographic processes used by some of the most famous photographers in history and I zoned out. Even though Max usually paid great attention in this class she was just too distracted by the events of the past few weeks and the time frame Frank had given her yesterday. She had no idea what she could possibly do to get the money. She went over it in her mind a thousand times and couldn't find a single solution.

Just as Max felt like she was about cry she heard her name called out by someone.

"Wha…," she replied unceremoniously as she had no idea who or what she was asked.

"I said can you tell me what the process is called that you teenagers refer to as selfies and its creator's name," repeated Mr. Jefferson as he stared pointedly at her.

"Um…..I use to know...but I can't remember right now," She replied feeling now even worse that she had been unable to answer a question asked by her Photographic idle and Teacher.

"You either know this or you don't Max. Can anyone else answer," he said looking around the room.

Almost in a flash the hand of one Victoria Chase shot up ready to impress the teacher and prove her superiority over her classmate.

"Yes, Victoria," he said as he pointed at her.

"The Daguerreian process. Invented by French painter Louis Daquerre around 1830," Said Victoria as she looked at Max before continuing to speak, "Now it looks like you will be forever stuck in the retro zone, sad face."

Mr. Jefferson frowned at her statement at her fellow classmate but chose to ignore it to keep his class going.

"That is correct Victoria. Wha wha wha," he continued to teach but Max had already drowned him out feeling even less like being there today now that she had effectively embarrassed herself in the one thing she had to look forward to.

She had been holding back tears already and this just felt like the final straw as she slid all her items back into her bag and just waited for the class to be over. About a 10 minutes later the bell rang signaling the end of class as Mr. Jefferson told the class to make sure to read up in their text books. Just as Max thought she was in the clear she heard her teacher call out to her.

"Max, I need to speak with you before you leave."

She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked slowly up to his desk. Victoria was already standing there practically draping herself over the desk trying to get any kind of reaction out of their teacher.

"Excuse me," Max said meekly, not feeling like having to argue with Victoria even on her best days.

"Yes excuse you," said Victoria in a biting tone, making Max wince a little at the tone.

"No, Victoria, excuse us," Mr. Jefferson chimed in with a tone that left no room for debate. Victoria hmphed and strut out of the room in a bad mood.

"You wanted to see me sir," Max said as she heard the door shut behind her.

"I wanted to ask if you had your entry for the Everyday Heroes Contest," he said as he watched her watched her to examine her reaction. She flinched remembering the photo she had taken of her now eloped ex sitting on the bench next to the lighthouse with the sun going down.

"I don't have one right now," she responded not knowing what to say to his inquiry.

"Max, You're a better Photographer then a liar. Now I know its a drag for you to hear some old dude lecture you, but life wont wait for you to play catch up. You're young, the world is yours, blah blah blah, right," he said as he walked around and placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked up into his eyes and he looked into hers.

"But you do have a gift! You have the fever to take images, to frame the world only as you envision it. Now all you need is the courage to share your gift with others. That's what separates the artist from the amateur," as he finished his peace he took his hand from her shoulder and gave her a small smile.

Max couldn't help but feel worse at being admonished by her idol as she nodded and turned to leave the classroom. She opened the door into the hallway and closed it behind her. She looked around the hall seeing the various other students attending the school and sighed. She didn't really associate with anyone so she just stuck her headphones in and began to walk towards the front entrance to leave.

As she began to walk around the corner she pulled her phone out to check the time. Now Max had never believed in fate but it seamed as if fate had it out for her as she felt herself run in to something head first. With a pained yelp she fell backwards and she felt something that wasn't exactly heavy but certainly wasn't light land on top of her.

"What the fuck?"

She looked up to see who had spoken those words to find herself face to face with the prodigal son of Arcadia Bay. The one, the only, Nathan Prescott. She didn't know what to do as she stared into his startled eyes. He got off of her not even bothering to offer to help her up. She sat up and simply looked at him. Nathan was known to have a short fuse and she was wondering if he was gonna explode on her. She seriously just did not need this today.

"Watch where the fuck you are going next time, Caulfield," he said with an annoyed but not angry tone.

She held her head down as he stood there just staring down at her.

"I'm sorry," she spoke softly not wanting to escalate things any farther.

He didn't respond as he walked past her and began to walk towards the same corner she had rounded. She sighed as she went to stand up only to feel a sharp pain in her ankle. With a hiss she dropped back down one a knee and grabbed her ankle. Just great. More shit to add to her cesspool of a life. She tried to stand up again only to fall back down again feeling the same pain. She felt like everything was just stacked against her and she was bound for failure no matter what she did.

She felt the sting of fresh tears coming to her eyes. Why couldn't just one thing go right for her?

"What the fucks wrong with you?"

She turned around to look at the voice behind her. Nathan stood there just at the corner looking back at her. She tried to bow her head so as to not allow him to see her face as she felt the tears start to fall. She tried to stand once more and took a quick step forward trying to will herself to escape only to feel the pain once more but more intense since she had placed all her weight on her pained ankle. She fell and this time she fell hard.

Now Nathan wasn't exactly known for being a nice guy in the school. Hell even he could admit that he had done nothing to help his image out. But as bad as he was he couldn't just stand by and watch someone flounder like that. So when he had asked her what was wrong he realized that he could have worded it better, but he tended to speak before he thought what to actually say. So when he saw one Max Caulfield take a step and effectively face plant very hard in to the ground he was frozen. He just stared for a minute until he heard sounds coming from the girl. Was she crying? He walked over to see if she was alright.

"Damn that looked like it hurt. You alive down there?"

He only heard a pained groan and as the girl sat up he could see her bottom lip busted and her nose bloodied. Nathan didn't know what to do. He had had his fair share of bumps, scraps, bruises, a few cracked ribs, and even a broken elbow once when he was younger but for some reason he felt a pain inside at seeing this girls face. And as someone who hid his pain he knew when someone was trying to hide pain. He could see the tears rolling down her face as he walked over.

"Fuck Caulfield, you really fucked yourself up there," he said with a smirk not know how else to respond to the tears.

Max just sat there knowing now with her ankle she couldn't make a quick get away but also feeling the sting of her lip, which was now bleeding, and the pain from her nose. She seriously hoped that it wasn't broken as she couldn't afford to miss work to go to the hospital today on top of everything else. She knew the tears were falling now but she couldn't stop them. She simply covered her face and let them fall, trying to keep her sobs as low as possible.

Nathan just looked at her she covered her face and he heard the muffled sobs coming from behind them.

"Fucking damn it, don't cry. I will help you get your clumsy ass to the nurse," he said more out of a need to get out of the situation than to actually help her.

He stooped down and put his hand out for her to take, realizing that with her eyes covered she couldn't see it. He chose to poke her shoulder to get her attention. The poke must have startled her cause he could see her visibly jump and her eyes shoot up past her hands. She saw his hand and looked him in the eyes as if searching for any kind of deception. Seeing none that she could distinguish and seeing no other way to get help she took his hand.

Nathan pulled Max up and put her arm over his shoulder. It helped that he was only a little taller than her. With his help they made their way towards the nurses office which was down the corridor to their left. They made their way there easily with everyone now being mostly out of the building. Nathan opened the door to see the school nurse Mrs. Fischer sitting there. She stood up seeing the boy practically carry a female student in.

"What happened Nathan," she asked looking at the boy and girl before her.

"She was clumsy and tripped over her own feet," he responded, knowing full well where her line of thought was going.

Nathan was no pacifist by a long shot, but he wasn't too keen on hitting girls if he didn't have to. So he didn't appreciate the accusatory glare now leveled at him. Max chose this moment to finally speak up.

"I bumped into a student earlier and they landed on top of me. I think I sprained my ankle and I tried to move too fast and fell and hit my face on the ground," she explained as she excluded Nathan's name as the student she bumped into.

Mrs. Fischer just glanced between the two looking for any form of deception. While she didn't think it was the whole truth she felt that if he had done it to her she would not have let him bring her here. She sighed and walked over and helped Nathan guide max to a chair to sit down. Once she was seated Mrs. Fischer carefully removed Max's shoe and sock of her right leg, which Max tried her best not to make a sound but couldn't help but give out a small hiss as she did so. The nurse could already see the tall tale signs of a severely sprained ankle.

The area around the ankle was already beginning to turn purple from the bruising and had a small amount of swelling. She walked over to her small mini fridge which contained an ice pack and then over to her supplies cabinet to pull out some bandages. She wrapped some of the bandages around Max's ankle gently before putting the ice pack where the worst of the swelling was and wrapping more bandages around it to keep it in place. She then moved up look at Max's lip and nose. She gave the nose a good once over and could see no outward signs of it being broken and her lip had already stopped bleeding. She grabbed some paper towels and wet them from the sink behind her desk and began to clean up the blood under her nose and around her lip.

Max winced at the pressure on her still tender lip and nasal area but said nothing until the nurse had finished.

"Now, Miss…..," Mrs. Fischer trailed off realizing she never got the girls name.

"Caulfield," Max responded to get this finished as she could tell she was already late.

"...Caulfield, you should stay off your ankle for a few days until the swelling goes down. Now to be safe I would say you should go to the hospital to get your nose and ankle checked but its up to you whether or not you want to do so as I see no obvious signs of a fracture to either but the eyes can only see so much."

Max hated hospitals and always had. She did everything she could do to avoid them. With a sigh she resigned that she probably should go just to make sure she hadn't done any permanent damage to her ankle.

"I have a pair of crutches here I can loan you to use for a few days, but please return them as soon as possible," Mrs. Fischer said as she grabbed them from beside the supplies cabinet and adjusted them for Max's height.

She took a moment to show Max how to use them before Max thanked her and went to leave the room. Nathan grunted as he held the door open so she could make her way out. Once they were out in the hallway Max checked her phone to see she had 2 missed calls from her boss. She looked at the clock to see she was 15 minutes late. She cursed and called her boss's number. She heard the dial tone twice before hearing a voice on the other end.

"Max, where are you! You're 15 minutes late, again!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Davis. I had an accident at school and had to go to the nurse. I banged my ankle up. I will try to be there as soon as possible," she pleaded hoping that he would overlook her past tardiness thanks to her past dating of Chloe.

"List Max, I've given you chance after chance. If you aren't here in the next 15 minutes just don't bother coming in and find yourself a new job," he responded before hanging up not waiting on a response.

Max didn't know what she was gonna do. The next bus wasn't even set to leave from Blackwell for another 15 minutes. How the hell was she going to make it to her job?! She felt like the tears where gonna fall again until she heard the boy who had stood next to her speak up again.

"Your boss sounds like a real prick. Fuck it, I guess I can help a charity case out this once," Nathan spoke up as he started to walk down the hallway. He didn't know why he kept opening his mouth to help this girl but he did and it irked him inside. Regardless though when he told someone he was gonna do something he did it. That was one lesson his father had pounded home into his head that actually took.

Max was a little stricken by the offer. She had never heard of Nathan being nice to anyone other then his closest friends. She couldn't help but be frozen in place until he turned around to look at her with an annoyed glare.

"Well hurry the fuck up! I don't have all fucking day," he snapped at her causing her to finally start moving towards him.

She made her way behind him as fast as she could, having never used crutches before. Soon they were outside at the parking lot and Max was panting.

'Using these things is harder than it looks,' she thought to herself. As she heard the clock of Nathan's SUV unlocking. She opened the passenger side door and slid in as she pulled her crutches in with her. Nathan got in with a slam of his door and turned to look at her as he started his ride. Max just looked back at him not really knowing what to do.

"You gonna tell me where the fuck you work? Or do you not want to keep the job," he snapped out. He always hated being stared at.

Max realized she hadn't said where she works and felt kind of dumb just sitting there waiting for the vehicle to move.

"I work at Gregg's Second Hand Wares just down the street from Two Whales," she said with a small blush of embarrassment. Nathan backed up and with speed that was a little unnerving to Max took of out of the parking lot and down the road towards the center of town.

Ten minutes later saw Nathan and Max pulling into the parking lot at her job. Nathan parked right at the door so as to make sure Max could easily get in, not that he would ever admit it though. She opened her door and slid her crutches out and positioned them so she could easily use them.

"Thanks for the ride Nathan," she said as she slid out and positioned the crutches in her under arms.

"Don't mention it...no seriously don't mention to anyone one. I can't have all of Blackwell thinking I will be their own fucking personal chauffeur," he said as she turned and gave him a small smile. Nathan wasn't expecting that. He never really did anything to elicit a smile from anyone.

"Don't worry. I wont say anything," she said as she gave a small wave and shut the SUV door to make her way towards the entrance.

Nathan sat for a moment and watched her go inside before slowly backing out and making his way towards his own home to see what lied in wait in his own personal hell. Sure he had a dorm room but when his father called and said he needed to see him he knew he better show up or there would be hell to pay. Knowing he was already late he sighed and stepped on the gas and sped off for his date with the devil.

Max heard the ding of the bell to the front door and made her way inside towards the counter. There behind it stood the owner, Gregg Simone. He looked at her for a moment before realizing she was on the crutches. He stood up and walked around and stood in front of her.

"Damn kid, I thought this was just another excuse for being late. Sorry I didn't believe you," he said as he helped her around to the chair behind the counter. Old faithful he had always called it. Just one of the many items he would find when he was out buying abandoned storage lockers and the like while looking for things to sell in the neighboring towns around Arcadia Bay.

She slid down as gently as she could. Gregg walked away and around the store for a moment before returning with an old stepping stool and a pillow. He place the stool down with the pillow on top and gently raised her leg onto the pillow covered stool. Max couldn't help but smile. Gregg had always been nice to her since she started working here and she always felt like he was an Uncle of sorts.

Gregg was a character that's for sure. He wore his hair in an old pony tail and wore a tie dye button up shirt with bell bottoms and sandals. He looked every bit the old hippie cliche even though he was anti drug. He gave her a small smile once they had her foot elevated.

"Well kid, I'm gonna hang in the back for a bit. Feel free to yell if you need any help," and with that he walked through the hanging beads that served as a passageway to the back room and Max was left to her own devices.

Max sighed as she thought on the events of the day. Of all the people to be nice to her she never thought it would be Nathan Prescott. She pulled her phone out to check for messages, none. She didn't know what she was expecting. No friends, no family. She felt her depressive state coming back that she had previously forgotten about in the 10 minute car ride.

She heard the bell to the door ring and she looked up, being pulled out of her musings. The person before her wasn't who she was expecting. In walked none other than the mother of her jilted lover, Joyce Madsen. She looked around for a moment before her eyes landed right on Max. Max had no idea what was about to happen. She hadn't talked to Joyce since Chloe took off on her and she was terrified that she would hate her.

Joyce strode towards Max with purpose and walked right around the counter towards her. Max saw Joyce raising her hand in the air and Max closed her eyes and grit her teeth, bracing for impact. Max was surprised when she felt the hand just brush her cheek. She was expecting to be slapped not to be gentle caressed. She opened her eyes to see Joyce smiling down at her, and not a fake smile. A genuine real smile of warmth and love.

"Max, how are you,"she said as she stooped down beside her. Max was lost. No one had shown any compassion to her since this all happened. She felt her lips start to quiver and the tears started flowing and her hands shot to her face as she started to sob. Joyce just pulled Max forward as she let her cry all her hurt and frustrations into her shoulder.

Fifteen minutes later and Max had calmed down and Joyce had gotten a wet paper towel and helped wipe the tears, old and fresh, from her face. She stayed there for a short time just holding Max's hand.

"I'm so sorry Joyce. I don't know what I did wrong. I'm sorry Chloe left," Max said as little more then a whisper.

"Max. honey you did nothing wrong. Chloe was always a stubborn one so it doesn't surprise me that she took off. I'm only wondering why you didn't go with her," Joyce spoke back. Joyce saw the flinch from Max as she sunk a little lower in the chair.

"She didn't tell me," Max whispered out as she felt like she was gonna cry again. Joyce was a little shocked at this revelation. She bent down and looked Max in the eye.

"I want you to know Max that no matter what you are always welcome at my home. Just cause Chloe has lost her way doesn't mean I see you any differently. You always be my second daughter," Joyce said as she ran small circles with her thumb on the top of Max's hand.

Max was lost for words. She thought that Joyce would blame her for Chloe taking off. She had swore that Joyce would despise her. She felt all the weight she had bore down on her self lift a little at knowing at least someone else cared about her. She gave Joyce a smile that could melt the polar ice caps and Joyce gave her back one just as warm.

"Well honey I hate to leave you now, but I was just on break and was coming to see if I could find any decent throw pillows cheap. I guess I will have to come back tomorrow," she smiled and with a wave she made her way out the door and back down the road to the Two Whales Diner.

It was at this moment Gregg had chosen to make himself known as he came out from the back room. He looked at Max before leaning against the wall and folding his arms.

"Feeling better kid," he asked as he looked towards her. Max never knew why he always called her kid. He knew her name so she just figured it was him set in his old ways as he was just on the good side of 50 now.

"I guess," she said while looking down at her hands.

"Look I know I'm your boss and I probably just seam like some old guy, but if you need anything you can always feel free to come to me," he said as he watched her for a response.

Max never like to bring her problems down on others, preferring to sort them out herself. Though she had to admit it did feel better having someone offer to talk to her about it. She gave him a nod and with a grunt he he disappeared back into the back room. 6Pm rolled around and it was time for closing. With her leg she wouldn't be much use so Gregg told her to go ahead and take off and he would see her Monday.

Max made her way out the door on the crutches and decided maybe she could use a bite to eat so she made her way down the road towards Two Whales. As she approached the door opened in front of her and out stepped the last person she wanted to see right now, Frank Bowers. She stopped in her tracks and stared at him as he turned and his eyes made contact with hers. He walked towards her and she knew that this would be one hell of a conversation.


	3. Chapter 2

October 4th, 2013 6:15pm

"Well well well, if it isn't little Miss Caulfield. You got my money yet," asked Frank as he strode towards Max menacingly. Max wanted to run but with the damn crutches there was no way in hell she could escape.

"N-not yet. I'm t-trying," she said scared for her safety. Frank looked around and positioned himself close but in a way so no one could see what he did. He pulled his knife out and with a click the blade shot out of the handle. He held it up to her face with the blade pointed at her.

"Just know that I wont be so nice if I don't get whats mine," he whispered with a sneer before pocketing the knife again and walking away. Max breathed a shaky sigh of relief before finally making her way inside Two Whales. She walked in and sat at the usual booth. She hated the memories that flooded back at her as she sat there looking at the opposite booth. Memories of her and Chloe and better times, but also of the times spent with the blue feathered harlot. It made her blood boil as she found the engraving Chloe and Rachel had made next to the one she and Chloe made.

She sighed letting her anger simmer down before hearing the clicking of heals on tile. She turned just in time to see Frank's RV pulling out of the side parking lot, and also to see Joyce approaching with a smile.

"So glad to see you again Max. What can I get for you," Joyce asked as she pulled out her order pad.

Max pulled out her wallet to check her funds, she didn't have much. She factored in how much she would most likely need to until pay day, something she should have done before coming here and sighed. She put her wallet back in her bag,

"I guess just a glass of water. I didn't realize how broke I was," she said dejectedly.

"Nonsense. One burger with fries coming up and a coke," Joyce said with a smile. Max just looked up at her with wide eyes.

"I can't pay for that," she said feeling trapped.

"Who asked you to," replied Joyce gave her a pat on the shoulder and walked back to the counter. Max didn't know how to respond. She had felt alone only to have people giving her kindness. She let a small smile grace her lips for a moment. She decided to check her phone and as expected no messages. As she went to slide her phone back up she heard a ding behind her.

She turned around to see the one and only Nathan Prescott entering the dinner. She didn't know how to take him now. He had been mean to just about everyone she could think of, but for some reason he had been nice to her. He spotted her looking at him and with a scowl he walked over to her, He plopped down across from her in the booth.

"Well, well, well, hows little Miss Clumsy doing," he asked with a little snicker. She just starred at him for a moment. He noticed this and it seamed to annoy him.

"The fuck are you starring at me for," he asked with bite to his words. This snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry," she said looking down at the table top. She heard him sigh before hearing the clicks of Joyce's heals coming back to the table.

"Here you go Max," she slid the plate onto the table with her drink. Max looked up at her to see her giving a very warm smile. Max returned it and placed a fry in her mouth.

"And I see you have company now. What can I get you Nathan," she asked pulling her pad out.

"Let me get a burger, fries, and a sprite," he said still watching Max as she just nibbled on the fry.

"Alright. Be ready in a jiffy," she said wand went back behind the counter. Nathan just sat and watched as she nibbled on the fry until it was gone.

"You never answered my question," he said starring at Max.

"Do you actually care," she asked back as she grabbed another dry.

"Fine, see if I be fucking nice anymore," he said as he crossed his arms with a huff and watched Joyce behind the counter. Max was surprised for a moment as the fry was almost at her mouth. She sat it back on the plate.

"It still hurts but not as bad. Thank you for asking," she said as he turned back to her.

"See, now was that so hard," he said as he gave her a half smirk. He leaned forward on his elbows as Joyce returned with his plate.

"Enjoy," she said as a trucker sitting at the end of the counter asked for a refill. Nathan picked up his hamburger and took a large bite, chewing it with his eyes closed. Max couldn't help but notice the ketchup and mustard from the burger now on his cheek. She gave a small snort of amusement. This was caught by Nathan's ears as he opened his eyes to see the amusement written in hers. She gave a small smile and pointed at her cheek. He grabbed a napkin and wiped his cheeks.

"So what's got you so fucked up," he asked as he took another bite of his burger and a sip of his sprite. She gave a small frown before grabbing a few fries and shoving them in her mouth, buying a few moments to decide if she wanted to tell him. Telling Nathan anything could be used against her as he was the best friend of one Victoria Chase. She still didn't understand why he suddenly was choosing to associate with her. Quite frankly it boggled her mind. With a sigh she guessed she could let some of it out.

"Well its been shit for the past few weeks if you must know and it feels like its only getting worse," she said as she finally lifted her burger up and took a small bite out of it. Damn was it good. Nathan just watched her expectantly, waiting for her to go on.

"My scholarship is in danger cause my grades are down, I have no friends here, my old friends wont even speak to me anymore, and my girlfriend ran off with the chick she told me was 'just a friend'," she blurted out without much thought. She only realized that she had basically told the majority of her problems when it was too late. She really needed to think before she spoke sometimes. Man did she wish she had the powers to go back in time.

"Sounds like you've got one fucked up life, at least you've still got mommy and daddy right," he stated after swallowing another bite of his burger. He watched as her head fell and she put her burger down.

"As much as I wish I could say yes the answer to that is no. They weren't very accepting of my choice to date another female and dropped me like a bad habit," she said as she slid her hand out to grab her drink. She didn't know why she was telling him this but hell it felt good to just get shit off her chest. Wasn't like she had anything else to lose anyways. Nathan took a few fries from his plate, eating them, then taking a sip of his drink before responding.

"Jesus you have a life that just might be more fucked than mine," he said with a small chuckle. Max wasn't exactly too keen on being the butt of anyone's jokes but she didn't feel like he was judging her. She took a bite of burger before deciding to speak again.

"What about you? What's your life like if its 'fucked'," she asked with air quotes. His face contorted into a scowl at the question and the air quotes. He watched her face to see if she was mocking him but didn't see any as she took another bite of her burger and a few fries.

"Well Dad's a dick and only cares about the family name and his company, Mom's zoned out doing rich bitch shit, my sister ran off to join the peace corp to escape it all, and I'm the disappointment of the family. Happy," he said with serious bite behind his words that cause Max to flinch. She thought for a moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry Nathan. I didn't mean for my question to sound like a challenge. I just figured I would ask and maybe understand you a little better," she said as she looked down at the table and took a sip of her coke.

"Well I don't need another therapist to tell my feelings to," he said matter of factually with a scowl plastered on his face.

"…..," he heard Max mumble something but couldn't make it out.

"Speak up if you are gonna insult me bitch," he said snapping at her.

"I wasn't insulting you," she said in a whisper. "I said I wish I had one to talk to sometime."

Nathan didn't often feel bad but he felt a bit like an ass for snapping at her over something she didn't do.

"Why don't you talk to the school counselor then," he said as he took another bite of his burger, almost finished with it. She sighed as she took a bite of her burger with only a few left on hers as well.

"I don't like talking to people I don't know very much," she said as she sat there eating a few more of the fries on her plate. Nathan lifted an eye brow of confusion at this. She had basically spilled everything to him and they were practically strangers.

"Then why tell me," he asked and shoved the last bite of burger into his mouth.

"I don't know. You've been being nice to me today and I don't have anyone else I can really talk to," she said as she took a few small bites of her burger before taking another drink of her coke. This caught Nathan by surprise. He and Victoria had bitched to each other about their parents but no one had confided in him before like this. He wasn't much of a people person since most people either thought he was spoiled little rich kid or a walking money sign.

"Well I guess if you really need to unload your shit I can listen," he said with a small smile as he ate the last few fries on his plate and just sat there sipping on his sprite. Max looked up to see the smile and gave him a small one in return. She finished her burger and was nibbling on the last few fries when she finally glance at the clock. Holly shit! It was almost 7:30 now. She needed to get to the bust stop before 8 or she wouldn't be able to get back to Blackwell without taking a long hike.

"I gotta get to the bus stop," she said as she went to stand up. She saw Nathan hold his hand up in a halting motion.

"I suppose I can Taxi your ass back to Blackwell since that's where I'm headed as well," he said as he pulled out his wallet. She gave him another smile and a nod as he yelled for the check and paid for his meal. He slid out of the booth as she positioned herself on the crutches. They wandered out to the parking lot to his SUV before climbing in and heading back to campus. Once they arrived they walked up to the dorms in a comfortable silence. Once they rounded the sidewalk to the doors they saw the one and only Queen Bee herself, Victoria Chase.

Nathan walked ahead as Max crutched along slowly behind him. She looked as Victoria and Nathan chatted amicably before she walked up. Victoria looked over at her with a sneer and a scoff.

"Aw poor little hipster hurt herself," she asked with a smirk. Max just looked down at the ground not really feeling like getting into it with Victoria.

"Lay off Vic," he said while poking her in the side as Max looked up. She saw the finger land in Victoria's rib and her jump as she turned around with a hand on her hip with a sneer.

"What the fuck Nate! First I see you walking with her all buddy buddy then you tell me not to pick on the little hipster. Are you fucking her to," she yells back at him.

"Now you know damn well the answer to whether or not I'm fucking her. As for the rest of it I just don't feel its necessary to pick on someone that's like us," he said as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. She scoffed crossing her arms.

"We have nothing in common with this peasant," she said as she stared him down. Max felt like the third wheel in this conversation regarding herself.

"I think we do. Hated by others, not many friends, parents suck. Same shit just different social status," he said as he released the smoke from his lungs.

"Oh please! Like her parents are any worse then ours," she said as she glanced over at Max with disapproval.

"From what she said I would be tempted to say worse," he responded as he took another puff.

"Bullshit," Victoria said turning back to Max, "what the fuck do your parents do to you? Scold you for being a retro hipster punk?" Max wasn't sure if she wanted to reveal her issues to her but figured that telling Nate had bit her in the ass after all. She sighed before deciding to spill it all.

"They disowned me for dating a girl," she said quietly looking at the ground. Victoria's face didn't change much but she seamed to be thinking.

"I guess your parents might have ours beat in the shit department. Bet your punk friend envy you for that," she said as she took another drag of her cig.

"I guess in all your ribbing at me you never noticed that I didn't talk to anyone but Chloe. She took off and what friends I use to talk to me stopped talking to me a long time ago," she admitted to the Ice Queen. Max was sure she would regret this as Victoria had always seemed to hate her so much and she never really understood why. Victoria frowned as she took another drag.

"Well at least you have Mr. Jefferson wrapped around your finger," she said watching Max.

"Yea right. I just love being the target of all his attention and expectations. 'You have a gift and you are wasting it' is so fun to hear every single day," she responded sarcastically. Victoria always liked to throw the fact Mr. Jefferson was always focused on her over everyone else. Victoria closed her eyes and seamed to be thinking.

"I guess you have a point," she said as she opened her eyes and took the last drag of her cigarette before putting it out.

"I guess I can give you a break, but don't think this makes us friends," said Victoria as she turned to Nathan. "I will see you tomorrow at the Club meeting she said as she walked inside. Max sighed at not having to argue with Victoria for at least tonight was a small mercy. She stood there for a moment as Nathan finished his cigarette before putting it out and looking at her.

"You need help getting upstairs clumsy," he asked as she shook her head and he walked up to the door and held it open for her. She made her way up the few stairs slowly as he patiently waited. Once inside she sighed at the climb she had to make to the second floor. They parted ways as the boys dorm was on the right side of the building and she went to the girls stairs and slowly made her way up them. Once she finally made it up the stairs, having almost fell back down them a few times, she exhaled in relief and opened the door to hobble through it.

She was on her way down the hall when suddenly one of the girls of her floor ran in front of her coming from the showers. She stumbled backwards and as if luck wasn't already on her side she tried to step back on her sprained ankle. A sharp pain shot up her leg and with a yelp she landed on her back hard. Just great. Back pain as well as a screaming pain in her ankle.

"Oh dear lord are you OK," she heard someone ask as she opened her pain squinted eyes. It was Kate Marsh of all people. She looked around to see the other girl was long gone. She sighed as she sat up and felt her back ache in protest. Her leg still felt like she had broken it, but she would get over it.

"I'm OK. Just a bum ankle," she said as she was trying to figure out how she was gonna stand up now. She was startled as she heard the metal clinks of her crutches, She looked up to see Kate standing them up against the wall then reaching out a hand for her with a smile. Max took it and with Kate's help she stood up without putting any weight on her bad ankle.

"Thanks," Max said as she finally took in Kate's appearance. She was in a pair of white pajamas with her hair down.

"Its alright. I was on my way to the bathroom when I saw that girl cause you to fall," she said with a frown looking behind her as if trying to mentally chastise the mysterious girl.

"I just got in. I was heading to my dorm room," Max said as she slid the crutches under her arms.

"Well I guess I will let you be," said Max as she went to walk past Kate,

"Do you like tea Max," asked Kate as Max turned her head. She didn't understand where that came from or why it was asked.

"Um...I guess. Why," she asked in return.

"Well you've been a student here for a while and I've never talked to you. I figured maybe we could have tea sometime and maybe be friends," Kate spoke as she put her arms behind her back and looked to be trying to dig the toes of her right foot into the ground. Max didn't know how to take this day. It started out feeling like she was alone just to see Nathan be nice to her, Victoria saying she would take it easy on her, and now Kate wanting to be her friend.

"I didn't think you would want to be my friend," she whispered out.

"Why did you think that," asked Kate.

"Well you are like, a hardcore Christian and I'm kind of a bisexual non believer," she admitted to her looking down. It wasn't that Max didn't believe in anything she just didn't think any one religion was correct. Kate frowned as she walked up to Max and gave her a small hug. She backed away after with a smile.

"I'm not like those judgmental so called Christians. Its not my place to judge and I don't see anything wrong with it. You love who you love. Not like you have control over how you feel," she said as she continued to smile. Max couldn't help but smile back at her.

"OK then we can have tea sometime. I'm sorry to cut this short but I've kind of had a rough day and I'm exhausted so I'm gonna go to my dorm room now," Max said feeling a little better at maybe having a friend.

"OK I will give you my number tomorrow so we can set up a tea time," she said as she waved at Max and made her way towards the bathrooms. Max made her way into her dorm room before plopping down on her bed. She sat the crutches against the wall at the head of her bed so she could grab them easier in the morning. She though back on her weird day and sighed. Nice Nathan, not so bitchy Victoria, not hating her Joyce, and maybe friend Kate? Today was just a cluster fuck of unexpected shenanigans. She sighed before she closed he eyes and succumbed to the exhaustion of a long day.

* * *

Authors Note: I appreciate the follows and reviews from everyone and hope you are enjoying the story. As it sits now I will most likely be posting a new chapter every other week as to give me time to think out how things should go and how fast I want them to progress as well as maintaining my other story Forgetting to Remember. Thank you all for your time and have a wonderful life.


	4. Chapter 3

October 5th, 2013 6am

Max rolled over and groaned as she opened her eyes. Her room was still dark. She felt around for her phone on the end table beside her bed. She grabbed it and checked the time only to let out another groan. Who would willingly wake up at that early in the morning. As if on queue she heard a door outside hers open and shut before hearing whoever it was moving down the hall towards the showers. She sighed as she sat up and turned on the lights. She frowned as she realized she had forgotten to change her clothes before falling asleep last night.

She went to stand and felt a dull pain from her leg that made her remember her leg. She grabbed on the crutches and used it to move towards her closet. She frowned at her clothes before grabbing a purple t-shirt with the picture of Che Guevara on it and a pair of black jeans along with proper undergarments. She figured if she was up this early she might as well make good use of her time. She grabbed her shower caddy before making her way out her door. Even after using the damn crutches all afternoon yesterday she still wasn't use to the damn things. Slowly she made her way down the hall until she made it to the shower doors.

She opened the door and could hear one of the showers running she made her way to one of the unoccupied stalls and sat her clothing out of the way before stripping off yesterdays clothing and beginning her shower. About 10 minutes in she heard the other shower shut off and 5 minutes later she was done as well. She shut the water off and grabbed one of her towels from the caddy and dried herself off. She put her clothes for the day on and opened the shower curtain. She put her old clothes in the caddy and walked out of the stall.

She looked over to see none other than Kate standing at the sinks. Of course she would be the first person using the showers in the morning and the only person to usually be up this morning. Kate saw her walk up to the sink beside her.

"Hello Max," she said with a smile as she began to put toothpaste on her toothbrush.

"Hi Kate," Max returned as she began to do the same to hers. They stood in relative silence for a bit as they both brushed their teeth before they both finished. Kate turned to Max once her mouth was rinsed.

"So I can get your number while we are standing here. Maybe we can meet up tomorrow for some tea," she said with a smile. Max nodded before rattling off her number as Kate typed it into her phone. She watched as Kate typed a new message and sent it. Max realized she left her phone in her room on her nightstand when she didn't hear anything or feel any vibrations.

"I'm sorry Kate I must have forgotten it in my room. I can message you back when I get there," Max spoke as Kate nodded and they both left the showers to return to their rooms. Once back inside her room Max grabbed her phone and texted Kate back a smiley face. She looked at the time to see it was just approaching 6:45. She sighed before hopping over to her laptop and turning it on and popping over to a shady movie streaming website to watch some movies. She pulled up Iron Man 3 since she hadn't bothered to watch it yet and brought it over to her end table and laid it on her end table.

She laid there until the movie was over before looking at the clock and seeing it was almost 9 she sat up and stretched before she heard a knock at the door. She stood up carefully and hobbled over to open said door. She was surprised to see Victoria standing in the door with her arms crossed.

"Well Caulfield it seams Nate wants to pull you into the Vortex Club," she huffed and rolled her eyes at saying this before continuing.

"If you want to be a part of it the meeting its in an hour in the music room," she said as she looked Max up and down before scowling.

"Please tell me you aren't wearing that," she questioned as she kept the scowl on and raised an eyebrow. Max couldn't help the frown that came on her face. She didn't like wearing them anymore either but she didn't have any other choice and she couldn't afford to just go out and buy a new wardrobe

"Well I kind of have no choice. These and clothes like them are all I own and I can't afford to just change all of my clothes...even if I do hate these things now," Max mumbled the last part. Victoria had actually been listening and hear the last part. Victoria sighed before grabbing Max by her arm and started to pull her out of her door only to hear a small hiss from her as she looked down and remembered that Max was on crutches yesterday. Victoria walked closer and looked into Max's door to see the crutches and grabbed one and handed it to a very confused and startled Max.

"Follow me," ordered Victoria as she walked across the hall to her room. Max didn't normally like taking orders from others but she sighed and followed anyways since Victoria was now in her room and she couldn't hear her protest. She made her way to Victoria's room and inside before seeing Victoria standing at her closet with it open. Max just stood there as Victoria looked at her then sifted through her closet before repeating this several more times. She pulled out a purple button up sweater and a striped white and blue blouse with a pair of white slacks and handed them to Max.

"Put these on," she said as she walked outside the room, closing the door behind her. Max looked at the clothes and observed they still had the tags on them. She looked at the prices and she nearly felt her eyes bulge out of her skull. She could never afford these, let alone pronounce whatever the designer names were on them.

"Damn it Caulfield hurry up! You are in my room after all," she heard come from the other side of the room. She sighed as she began to change into the clothing. Once they were on she looked at herself in the mirror before sighing. These clothes didn't feel right on her but she was glad to finally be out of those Chloe influenced clothing for at least a day.

"Alright I'm done," she spoke loud enough to be heard on the other side of the door. She watched as the door opened and Victoria walked in and gave her a once over. She nodded before leading Max to the bed and sitting her down. She then walked over and grabbed what looked like a make-up bag. Max frowned at the thought of make-up before just resigning herself to her fate. She sat still as Victoria sifted through her bag before pulling out a few things. She sat as Victoria applied various things to her face.

Soon after Victoria stepped back pulled out a small mirror for Max to see herself in. She was surprised at how she looked. Some black eye liner to really give her eyes definition and some light blush with just a small am mount of light pink lip gloss. She actually thought that she looked good like this. She couldn't help giving Victoria a small smile. Victoria couldn't help the small smile that came to her lips at seeing how surprised Max was with how she looked. Max stood up and placed the crutch under her arm.

"Thanks Victoria. I will make sure to get these clothes back to you soon," Max said as she made her way towards the door.

"Don't bother," Victoria spoke as Max turned around wide eyed.

"They never really were me so I never wore them and never plan to so you can just keep them. Better they get worn by someone than sit in my closet. Besides now you can stop being a fashion disaster for at least 1 day a week," Victoria spoke, giving a smirk at the end. Max opened her mouth to protest but shut her mouth thinking better of it. Victoria was being nice so she really didn't want to give her second thoughts on it. She nodded and closed the door behind her and made her way towards her room.

Once Max was back in her room she rummaged through her closet looking for suitable shoes to pair with these clothes as she didn't feel her black converses matched these. She finally stumbled on a pair of white pumps she had kept since they were new in box when she threw out her other shoes. She pulled them out and put them on, taking a little longer to put the right one on so as to not agitate her ankle. Once they were on she checked her phone to see it was 9:45. She had 15 minutes to get across campus to the meeting. She grabbed her messenger bag and slung it over her shoulder before making her way out of her room.

She went as fast as she could but she still ended up 10 minutes late to the meeting. Stupid stairs. Why did the meeting have to be on the second floor of the main building. She opened the door to the room with a huff to see everyone just looking at her. She knew who some of the people were but she had never really spoken with any of them and now they were all looking directly at her.

"I think you are in the wrong room. Punk trash goes in the dumpster out back," spoke a black short haired girl, Courtney if Max remembered correctly. She heard the blonde next to her give a snort in laughter, Taylor if Max was correct. Some people were laughing a little but not everyone. This was a great start. Max already felt like just leaving.

"Shut it leech," spoke Nathan as Courtney huffed and crossed her arms before suddenly finding the wall beside her to be very interesting. Max watched as Nathan walked over and helped her to a chair in the front of the room. She was embarrassed to be in front of everyone like this.

"Alright everyone! This is Max Caulfield and I'm bringing her into the Vortex Club and its NOT up for debate," Nathan spoke making sure to stare down Courtney at the tail end of his sentence. Max was surprised that he was just putting her in without anyone caring what anyone else thought of it. She looked around to see that no one seamed ready to voice an objection. She could see Victoria smirking now beside Courtney and Taylor. How she didn't notice her sitting there before was beyond her.

"Now as you all know we are having our End of the World party this Thursday night and we are still looking for a DJ," Nathan began and at this point Max was just lost. She just sat and watched as everyone had input except for her. She knew her musical tastes wouldn't fit a dance environment so she decided that speaking wasn't in her best interest. She sat in silence until the meeting was over and once most of the people had made their way out it was down to Victoria, Taylor, Courtney, Nathan, a few girls, and 1 boy.

"Yo Max come over here," Nathan spoke as he waved her over. She hobbled over before stopping at the small crowd.

"This guy here is Hayden and the 2 chatting with us are Dana and Juliet," he continued as he pointed at each person as he said their names. She watched as Hayden smiled at her and she could tell that he was high or drunk but which one she couldn't tell.

"Well well well Max attack! Nice to meet you and welcome to the Vortex Club. You must have left a real impression on Nathan here if he pulled you in without a vote," Hayden said as he looked her up and down with a goofy smile on his face. She was about to reply when one of the 2 girls chipped In with a peppy voice.

"Welcome Max, I'm so glad you are here! I know you said you couldn't be friends with us but hopefully its different now," Dana spoke as she got a little closer than Max was used to. She was about to speak again but the other girl decided to pipe in as well.

"Don't know why you couldn't be friends with us before and I had pretty much written you off as an anti social hermit but cool to see I must be a little wrong," spoke Juliet as she crossed her arms and half glared at Max. Max decided to speak immediately before someone else could put their two cents in.

"I was in a relationship with the Chloe Price and she got super jealous if I was others. Sorry for being so bad back then," she spoke as she suddenly found a spot on the ground super interesting.

"We've all been there," spoke Juliet as her glare faded and she just let a knowing sigh escape her lips. Max was surprised to hear her say she had been in a similar situation.

"When you date like Juliet does of course you hit some jealous assholes," spat out Dana with joking snark. Juliet just gave her a half glare as Dana let out a high pitched laugh. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face as these girls bantered jokingly about past relationships. She watched for a few minutes before she felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked over to see Nathan point over to Victoria's group before he moved over towards them. Max decided to follow so she bid farewell to Hayden and the 2 girls before moving over to Victoria and Nathan. She hobbled over to see Courtney giving her a tight lipped glare and Taylor looking at her with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Can we help you," spoke Taylor as she just looked at Max. Max really felt like saying something but she really didn't feel like arguing.

"Lighten up Tay. So how did you find your first meeting Caulfield," asked Victoria as she watch Max for her reply.

"Honestly I was lost. I've never been to any parties that didn't include Chloe and they were usually concerts so I didn't really know this much planning went into it," she admitted as she looked down at her feet.

"Small parties don't but when you arr doing them on school grounds you have to have all your bases covered," explained Victoria.

"Yea but it helps that the person wanting to do it has the Prescott name," spoke Nathan with a smirk. Victoria couldn't help the smirk that came to her lips as well. Max was still lost but she resigned that she would be lost regardless.

"So I'm hungry and this place has shit food. Wanna hit Two Whales," asked Nathan as Max nodded and Victoria seamed to be thinking about it.

"You know to be honest I don't think I've ever eaten there. Always thought they would have shitty food so never bothered," admitted Victoria.

"Nah they got good food actually," praised Nathan much to Max's surprise. She wasn't used to seeing Nathan give praise to anyone or anything even if he had been nice to her recently. They all walked out of the room with Max following as close as she could on her crutches. Once they hit the stairs she lost sight of them and she sighed realizing that since they weren't used to her they probably will end up leaving her behind. She made her way down the stairs as fast as she could and once she rounded the corner to go down the next flight she was surprised to see them standing there waiting for her.

"Damn Caulfield you take for fucking ever," Nathan said with amusement clear in his eyes. Victoria just looked at her with a smirk. Max was surprised at how they were treating her. Nathan and Victoria either didn't pay her any attention of out right despised her until yesterday but now it was almost like they had been friends all along. Max opened her mouth to speak but chose to stay silent instead. She watched as they turned and began to walk again and she followed behind. Once they finally made it to the parking lot all 5 of them climbed into Nathan's SUV and they took off towards Two Whales.

They arrived 10 minutes later and made their way inside. The managed to all fit in a booth with Victoria, Courtney, and Taylor on one side and Nathan and Max on the other. They waited a bit before Max saw Joyce approaching,

"Well howdy Max! Its good to see you honey. I see you brought friends. What can I get you," she asked as she pulled out her order pad. Max knew what she wanted but she waited to wait for the others. Victoria and the other girls seamed to be lost on what to get from the menu so Max decided that maybe she should go ahead and order first.

"I will have a grilled cheese with fries please with a coke," spoke Max with a smile. Joyce nodded.

"I will have the usual burger and fries with a sprite," ordered Nathan.

"I guess I will have what she is having but with a diet coke," spoke Victoria as she sighed, giving up on figuring something out from the menu.

"I will have the same as Nathan," spoke Taylor.

"And I will take the same as Victoria," finished Courtney as Joyce nodded and made her way to get the orders fixed. They sat in relative silence for a moment until Taylor broke the silence.

"I like your outfit Max. Where did you get it," she said trying to strike up a conversation. Max just hesitantly pointed at Victoria. Taylor looked at Victoria with surprise written all over her face.

"You actually loaned out some of your clothes," questioned Taylor in a surprised voice.

"Actually I gave them to her," Victoria clarified as she sat just looking out the window.

"Really? Damn Max you better worship those clothes cause Victoria never loans out her clothing, let alone give them to anyone," Taylor explained to Max's confused expression. Max didn't know what to say about this revelation. This just confused her even more about why Victoria was being so nice to her all of a sudden. She didn't have much time to voice it as their food arrived. One by one the plates were sat down followed by their drinks. They began to eat in silence once again until half way through their meal they heard a huff from Courtney.

"I'm so fucking confused. One minute you despise her Victoria and now you are hanging with her and even giving her clothes. What the fuck gives," Courtney questioned no long able to hold in what she was thinking. Victoria fixed Courtney with one of her iciest glares before speaking in a low tone.

"I seriously suggest you sit the fuck down Wagner and remember your place before you seriously piss me off," spoke Victoria without hesitation and making Courtney gasp as she followed what Victoria said and began to eat again without taking her eyes from her plate. Nathan let out a snicker of amusement as Max and Taylor just stared at Victoria in awe as she went back to eating like nothing happened. They finished eating shortly after as they paid for their meals before they made their way out to the parking lot.

"Fuck it. I don't feel like going home yet and Blackwell ain't got shit today today so whats say we head to the beach and chill," spoke Nathan as he looked at the group.

"I'm down but I think Courtney needs to catch the bus back to Blackwell. She must not be feeling well to think she can talk above her station," spoke Victoria with everyone getting the drift that it was an order and not a suggestion. Courtney nodded and started to walk towards the bus stop. Max frowned and she really didn't want to make Victoria and Nathan hate her again but she couldn't just stand by and let this happen.

"That isn't fair Victoria. She simply voiced the same question that has literally been running through my mind all day. And I'm sure you will all hate me again for this but I can't stand around and watch someone get treated like this. I'm going back to Blackwell on the bus," Max spoke as she turned to make her way towards the bus stop.

"Suit yourself. Come one Nate lets roll," spoke Victoria with a scowl as they climbed into his SUV and took off to the beach. Max didn't care if they hated her again. In a strange way everything felt wrong today. She was so used to being alone that the last few days had felt so fake. She made it to the bus stop a few moments later and she could see Courtney there with her hands covering her face. As she approached she could hear sniffles and see her shoulders shaking.

"Are you OK," Max spoke as Courtney looked up surprised to hear her.

"Why do you care? All I've done is treat you like shit," spoke Courtney as she attempted to wipe her eyes. Max couldn't argue that point cause even when she was dating Chloe they had called her names like punk trash and even homophobic slurs like dyke. She wouldn't let the past make her bitter though. She was better than that.

"I care because how she treated you wasn't right. Even if it was about me I still don't like it. That's why I decided to go back to Blackwell," Max explained as she sat down beside Courtney. Her honesty surprised Courtney as she could see from her facial expressions. They sat there for a few minutes without speaking before she heard a sigh from Courtney.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you Max," Courtney spoke as she stared at her hands. Max didn't speak and just let Courtney continue.

"I wasn't always like this. At my last school I was bullied cause I was nerdy and I didn't want that to happen again when I got to Blackwell. I've tried so hard to be popular so I wouldn't have to feel like that again. I've become exactly what I hate," she finished as her shoulders began to shake again and she covered her eyes again. Max couldn't help feeling bad for the girl so she just put her hand on her shoulder and gently rubbed. A few minutes late Courtney had calmed down and she looked over to see Max giving her a smile.

A sudden beep pulled them out of their musings as they looked up to see Nathan's red SUV sitting beside them. They were both confused before Victoria yelled from the passenger side.

"Caulfield! Wagner! Get your asses in here! We don't have all day," she spoke as the 2 girls looked at each other before climbing in the back and the SUV took off towards the beach one again. They arrived a short time later and parked before they climbed out. Everyone was beginning to make their way towards the sand when Victoria spoke.

"Courtney you stay here. We will catch up in a few minutes," she said as Courtney stayed and everyone else went to the chill on the sand. Max had difficulty moving her crutches on the sand but was surprised to see what looked like a fire pit and a log about mid way towards the water. Once there she sat down on the log and extended her legs to make herself more comfortable. Taylor sat beside her as Nathan plopped down on the sand and took his shoes off, digging his toes into the sand.

Watching Nathan gain an expression of happiness as he dug his toes in the sand gave Max a bit of an internal chuckle. She didn't think anything could make him genuinely happy. A few minutes later and they were joined by Victoria and Courtney. Nathan reached into his jacket and pulled out a joint and lit it up taking a hit. Max watched as he passed it to Victoria and she took a drag. She wasn't sure if she felt like smoking. She had done it a few times with Chloe but she never really enjoyed it much. One the joint came around she decided to just let it pass on back to Nathan.

"You don't toke Caulfield," questioned Nathan as he took another hit.

"I've tried it a few times with Chloe but never really liked it to be honest," she admitted to them. Nathan snickered before passing it back to Victoria again.

"Knowing that punk wanna be it was that cheap shit Franks sells for pennies. You should try what we have. This is the good stuff. We pay extra to make sure Frank gets us the high medical grade shit," spoke Victoria as she took her hit. Max debated before the joint got back to her again. She decided that maybe she could try it just once. She took a drag and began to cough. The others around her began to laugh which caused Max to frown. Once her coughing was done she could feel it a little bit. This was much faster than the stuff Chloe had. Once the joint got back around it was only big enough to give her the last hit. She took it and held it as long as she could before she coughed again while exhaling.

For the next few hours they just sat there talking and hanging out with everyone laughing at old stories or just picking up random things and throwing it at the water. It was beginning to get dark as they started to stand make their way back to the SUV. They had been at the beach for hours so Nathan was down from his high and good to drive again. They piled in and took off towards Blackwell once again. They arrived in the parking lot 45 minutes later and Max pulled out her phone to check the time. It was 7pm. Her eyes went wide. They had spent about 6 hours at the beach alone. She sighed as she pocketed the phone and got out with everyone else. They took their time heading towards the dorm laughing and joking all the way. Max was surprised as she had never seen this side of any of these people before. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face. They ended up sitting at the picnic tables next to the entrance instead of going to the dorms.

"Man today was actually pretty fucking chill," Nathan spoke as she stretched.

"No kidding. I wish we could be carefree like this all the time," Victoria sighed out as she placed her chin in her hand with her elbow on her knee. Max couldn't help but agree with them on this. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she pulled it out to see a text from Kate. She opened it up to read.

 **Kate: Hey Max do you still wanna have tea tomorrow?**

Max let a small smile come to her lips again.

 **Max: Sure. How about 2 tomorrow afternoon?**

 **Kate: Sure I should be back from church at that time. I will see you then :)**

Max pocketed her phone before looking back at the group as they continued to talk about random things. A short time later they heard Nathan's phone ring. He pulled it out and looked to see who was calling before a pissed off scowl crossed his face and he answered.

"Hello? Yea. Yea alright I'm on my way now. Will take me about an hour. I'm at Blackwell. OK be there soon," he spoke into the receiver before hanging up and pocketing his phone.

"Always something to ruin a fucking good day. Dad wants me home for some bullshit. I will see you guys later," he said as she stood up and took off to the parking lot before leaving in his SUV. Victoria watched him and frowned as he left out of the parking lot. She stood up and everyone else followed suit.

"I guess we might as well get inside before security starts to harass us for being out so close to curfew," Victoria spoke before turning to start making her way towards the dorm. Max and the other 2 girls followed behind her. One they were in front of the dorms they saw the head security guard David Madsen standing there with a serious expression on his face. Max knew he didn't have a high view of her because he was Chloe's step father and to him anyone that associated with Chloe was up to no good. He watched the 4 of them make their way inside dorm before she lost sight of him as they passed beyond the doors.

One upstairs they separated with Courtney's room one floor bellow theirs and Taylor's room near the beginning of the hallway. Now it was just Max and Victoria and Victoria followed her to her room. Max couldn't help the question that she finally asked to Victoria.

"Why are you being so nice to me now," she asked as Victoria fixed her with a serious expression. Victoria didn't speak as Max turned back around and opened her door and began to step in. She turned around once inside to be surprised that Victoria was extremely close.

"Because now I have a chance. And I plan to take it one way or another," spoke Victoria in a low voice. Suddenly max felt something pull her forward by the back of her head and something on her lips and she couldn't help the surprise that was written on her face.

Her self proclaimed arch rival. The Queen Bitch of Blackwell. The Ice Queen Victoria Chase...was kissing her.


End file.
